EXCHANGE
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat waktu bergerak mundur, dan kau memiliki segala kesempatan dan penyesalan yang kau lewatkan. Apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun saat Tuhan berbaik hati mengembalikan waktu yang sudah dilaluinya? See/ Kyuhae/brotership/family/Tragedy/ Oneshot/ RnR?


**EXCHANGE**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Brothership, Drama, Tragedy.

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, Typo(s), no bashing, **RnR** **?**.

 **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **_o0o_**

 ** _Lord, we know what we are, but know not what we may be_**

 **-** **William Shakespeare,** ** _Hamlet_**

 **_** ** _Exchange_** **_**

 **# Sunday, January 13th 2019, Seoul, South korea. Pukul 07:20 KST**

"Hyung.. Hae hyung... Bangun... Ayo jalan-jalan..." Remaja berkulit pucat itu nampak membangunkan tidur manis namja tampan lainnya.

" Kau sudah bangun kyu...?" Namja berwajah _childish_ itu nampak menguap pelan.

"Yha... Kau lupa...? Aku mengajakmu membeli game terbaru kemarin. Baru rilis hyung... Ayolah temani aku... Jebal... Ini kan hari minggu... Lagipula kau sudah setuju kemarin." Ajak bocah tampan itu sedikit memaksa.

" _Well,_ aku mandi dulu. Ah.. Kau tidur disini lagi semalam?." Tanya namja tampan itu sambil melihat posisinya yang sudah berada dipinggir.

"Semalam kan listrik padam, dan kau merengek memintaku menemanimu. Kau melupakannya juga?." Bocah tampan dengan kulit putih dan rambut brunette itu nampak melotot kearah namja tampan disampingnya.

"Arra... Ya sudah kau siap-siap sana." Pinta namja tampan itu sambil menendang pelan tubuh sang adik.

Sang adik yang nampak kesal dengan perlakuan kakaknya segera keluar dari kamar itu sembari memberengut lucu.

 **_** ** _Exchange_** **_**

 **# Sunday, January 13th 2019, Seoul, South korea. Pukul 08:23 KST**

"Kau sudah siap kyu...?" Tanya namja tampan itu seraya melangkah menuruni tiap anak tangga dari arah kamarnya.

"Ehm... Ayo berangkat.." Ajaknya semangat. Namun, "Argh..." Pekiknya saat bibirnya entah bagaimana tergigit saat dia berbicara.

"Gwenchana..." Khawatir sang kakak.

"Ehm... Gwenchana..." Balasnya pelan.

"Syukurlah..." Balas sang kakak senang.

Namun setelahnya, gelas susu yang baru saja dihabiskannya terjatuh hingga pecah menjadi kepingan. "Aigoo kyu.. Kau ini kenapa sih...?" Tanya sang kakak tak habis pikir.

"Mollayo hyung..." Kyuhyun sendiri merasa bingung dengan segala kecerobohan yang telah dia lakukan.

"Ahjjusshi... Tolong bereskan ini nde...? Bocah nakal ini menjatuhkannya." Ucap sang kakak sambil mencibir kearah adiknya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat sang adik merasa kesal. Namun hanya memilih diam. "Nde, Tuan muda." Balas sang pelayan patuh.

"Kami pergi dulu ahjjusshi." Sang kakak segera menyeret lengan adiknya yang memilih menurut saja itu.

 **_** ** _Exchange_** **_**

 **# Sunday, January 13th 2019, Seoul, South korea. Pukul 10:20 KST**

"Hyung... Appa akhir-akhir ini jarang pulang ya...?" Namja tampan berkulit pucat itu nampak melangkahkan kakinya cepat dibawah lampu merah rambu lalu lintas. Dibelakangnya namja yang lebih pendek nampak berusaha menyamakan posisinya dengan bocah tampan dihadapannya.

"Hm... Pelan-pelan kyu... Aku... Akh..." Namja dibelakangnya nampak mengerang sejenak dan terjatuh dengan darah yang mengucur dari bahu kirinya. "Argh..." Teriak wanita yang berada didekat namja tampan yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya itu dan menimbulkan kepanikan seketika.

"Hyung..." Bocah tampan yang berjalan lebih dulu itu nampak kembali kearah namja yang ambruk sebelumnya. "Kyu... Appo..." Ucap namja tampan yang kepalanya kini berada dipangkuan namja tampan yang lebih tinggi tadi. Matanya mulai terasa berat untuk tetap terbuka.

"Andwe hyung... Jebal jangan tutup matamu..." Pinta namja tampan yang lebih tinggi bernama lee kyuhyun itu begitu bingung dan gugup melihat sang kakak yang semakin lemas dan sulit membuka matanya.

"Dia tertembak..." Orang-orang disekitar mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Siapa sasarannya?".

"Apa memang anak ini sasarannya?". Lagi, itu hanya suara bisik-bisik disekitar.

"Hyung... Eottokae... Jebal... Tolong hyung ku... 119... Jebal..." Kyuhyun seakan kehilangan katanya. "Hae hyung... Jebal bertahanlah..." Kyuhyun terus menekan luka yang mengucurkan darah tanpa mau dihentikan itu.

"Wa... mengerikan sekali..." Bisik-bisik itu terdengar lagi. Beberapa orang justru menghindari TKP secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Kyu... Mian..." Ucap namja tampan itu sambil menutup kelopak matanya seakan tak mampu lagi menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"Andwe hyung... Andwe... Jebal bertahanlah untukku..." Pinta kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak lagi didengar sang kakak.

Dan entah siapa yang akhirnya bersedia memanggilkan mobil ambulance. Namun yang jelas saat ini ada sebuah mobil ambulance yang tengah berada disebelah mereka.

Satu detik setelah mobil ambulance datang, tembakan kedua meluncur begitu saja dan berhasil menyerempet bagian depan mobil mabulance tersebut, dan menyelamatkan sasaran selanjutnya yang entah siapa.

Meski begitu kepanikan kembali terjadi, beberapa orang berlari dengan cepat mencoba meyelamatkan diri, khawatir ada tembakan ketiga dan seterusnya. Tak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya sasaran tembakan itu. Bahkan lee donghae, si korban maupun kyuhyun –mungkin- calon sasaran selanjutnya.

Donghae segera dimasukkan kedalam mobil ambulance guna mencapai rumah sakit terdekat.

500 kilometer diatas gedung hotel tingkat 15, seorang namja dengan pakaian hitam nampak memberesi peralatannya. "Sial..." Umpatnya kesal. segera namja itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang semula ditempatinya itu.

 **_** ** _Exchange_** **_**

 **#Sunday, October 13th, 2019. Seoul, South Korea.** **Pukul 23:50 KST**

"Kau sudah tertidur selama 10 bulan hyung. Tidak lelah, eoh...?" Kyuhyun dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh sang kakak. Bahkan luka dibahunya sudah mulai mengering meski tidak bisa dikatakan sudah sembuh.

 _Dia mendapatkan syok yang sangat berat kyuhyun sshi, karena itu kita tidak bisa memastikan kapan donghae sshi akan bangun dari kondisi ini._ Begitulah kata sang dokter memberi diagnosa sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kau keterlaluan, membuat adikmu melakukan semua ini." Ucap kyuhyun miris. Kali ini dia membersihkan rambut-rambut halus diatas bibir dan sekitar dagu sang kakak dengan mesin cukur ditangannya.

Tubuh kyuhyun semakin kurus demi melihat keadaan sang kakak yang tidak segera sadar itu. Dirinya terus bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini semua pada kakak kesayangannya, dan apa motifnya. Dia sungguh ingin tahu. Dan jika bisa, dia ingin membalas rasa sakit yang diderita sang kakak saat ini.

"Hyung... Jebal bangunlah..." Pinta kyuhyun yang tetap tak mendapatkan respon apapun itu.

"Andai saja aku bisa menggantikan posisimu saat ini hyung. Tuhan pasti tengah berbahagia kalau hal mustahil itu bisa terjadi." Tukasnya lemah. Kyuhyun memilih untuk terus menggenggam tangan dingin sang kakak yang turut mengurus bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang tak kunjung didapatnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir dan semakin lama, kyuhyun terlelap dalam gelapnya alam bawah sadar.

 **_** ** _Exchange_** **_**

"Kyu, kau tak mau bangun..." Sebuah suara menginterupsi tidur kyuhyun. Matanya seketika terbuka menyadari suara yang begitu familiar namun begitu lama tak didengarnya.

"Hyung... Kau sudah sadar...?" Tanya kyuhyun senang.

"Hah...?" Donghae nampak menunjukkan wajah bingung dan tak mengerti. "Gwenchana?. Kau mendapat mimpi buruk kyu...?" Tanya donghae dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?. Kau tidur lama sekali..." Balas kyuhyun seraya merangkul tubuh sang kakak.

"Ya ampun. Kau bahkan tidur lebih lama." Kekeh donghae sambil mengusak rambut sang adik.

Kyuhyun masih terus menangis. Senang, penantiannya membuahkan hasil manis. "Kau bilang mau membeli kaset game kemarin." Ucap donghae dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Eh?" Kini kyuhyun yang nampak bingung. Ditambah lagi posisinya saat ini. Dia tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur sang kakak dirumah mereka pada musim dingin yang hangat. Bukan dirumah sakit pada musim gugur yang begitu terasa dingin.

Kyuhyun segera melihat tanggal dimeja sang kakak. **"Januari 2019."** Ucapnya bingung dan tak yakin. "Jadi kejadian sepanjang itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi?." Kekeh kyuhyun senang. _Syukurlah_ batinnya terus menerus sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap." Ucapnya dan segera kabur dari kamar sang kakak.

 **_** ** _Exchange_** **_**

08:20. Begitulah gugusan angka yang tercetak di jam digital hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya yang putih mulus dengan bulu-bulu halus dan tipis yang menghiasi tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil gelasnya yang penuh dengan susu berwarna putih bersih. Meminumnya sekilas dan seketika menoleh kearah sang kakak yang nampak menuruni setiap anak tangga yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan kamarnya.

"Kau sudah siap kyu...?" Tanya donghae, persis seperti yang ada dimimpi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai hal yang biasa. Dan dijawabnya dengan singkat"Ehm... Ayo berangkat..". "Argh..." Tapi baru berucap beberapa kata saja, kyuhyun sudah menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya hingga berdarah. _Ini sama dengan mimpiku._ Batin kyuhyun mulai ketar-ketir.

"Gwenchana...?" Tanya donghae khawatir. Apalagi melihat adiknya yang hanya terdiam dan terlihat tidak baik-baik saja itu.

"Ehm... Gwenchana..."

"Syukurlah..."

Tapi kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas susunya hingga pecah,"Aigoo kyu.. Kau ini kenapa sih...?" Kyuhyun mulai memucat menyadari hal ini.

"Mollayo hyung..." Jawabnya bingung. Apa segala hal dalam mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan?. Bingungnya kesal.

"Ahjjusshi... Tolong bereskan ini nde...? Bocah nakal ini menjatuhkannya." Donghae berteriak memanggil namja yang sudah puluhan tahun mengabdi pada keluarganya itu dan sudah dipercaya layaknya anggota keluarga sendiri dalam mengurus segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keadaan rumah.

"Kami pergi dulu ahjjusshi." Donghae segera menyeret lengan sang adik yang nyatanya hanya mampu diam saja. _Apa tidak apa-apa keluar?. Bagaimana kalau semua itu nyata. Ah tidak mungkin. Semuanya hanya mimpi._ Yakin kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **_** ** _Exchange_** **_**

"Syukurlah aku mendapatkan semuanya." Ucapnya sambil menenteng tas kertas kecil bergambar tokoh game yang diinginkannya. "Puas eoh?." Tanya donghae pelan. Kakinya dilangkahkannya menuju jalan keluar mall besar yang tengah keduanya singgahi itu.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat mimpinya kembali. Kyuhyun sekali lagi memeriksa jam tangannya, 10:10. Begitulah yang tertera disana. _Apa mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata?._ Batinnya terus penasaran.

"Hyung... Tunggu aku." Kyuhyun segera menyusul langkah sang kakak yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter didepannya.

Dan tepat di jam 10:22. Sebuah peluru meluncur tanpa mampu diikuti oleh kecepatan mata manusia biasa.

"Argh..." Suara seorang wanita yang jelas kaget dengan satu kejadian mengerikan yang tengah dilihatnya itu menjerit histeris.

Satu tubuh ambruk begitu saja setelah erangan tertahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kyu..." Teriak donghae yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat menghampiri tubuh meringkuk sang adik. "Ya Tuhan... Bagaimana ini...?" Ucapnya gagap dan frustasi. "119... Jebal... Adikku... Aku mohon tolong adikku..." Donghae terus menangis tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun yang kini berada dipelukan sang kakak nampak semakin lemas. _Ah... Ternyata itu bukan mimpi. Tapi peringatan. Atau memang Tuhan sedang bahagia dan mengabulkan doaku?._ Batin kyuhyun ditengah kesakitannya yang luar biasa.

"Hyu...ng..." Suara lemah kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. Darah segar kembali mengucur dari mulutnya dan juga dari lukanya yang menganga tepat didada kirinya. "Jebal jangan mengatakan apapun kyu..."

"Gwe..." Belum selesai kalimatnya, donghae sudah memutuskannya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku eoh. Gwenchana. Naneun gwenchana. Kau yang tidak baik-baik saja." Balas donghae kesal.

Ambulance telah datang. Beruntung sekali respon dari petugas penyelamat sangat cepat, hingga banyak nyawa yang tertolong.

Para petugas segera meletakkan tubuh lemas kyuhyun diatas tandu dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil ambulance. Selanjutnya mobil bergerak meninggalkan TKP.

Kyuhyun nampak semakin kesakitan dengan luka yang dimilikinya. Berkali-kali dia memuntahkan darahnya hingga para petugas kesulitan menggunakan masker oksigen padanya. "Hyu...ng... Di...ngin..." Ucap kyuhyun lemah dan terbata.

Donghae nampak menoleh kearah para petugas. Wajah prihatian jelas nampak diwajah mereka. "Di..." Lagi, aliran liquid berbau besi itu memenuhi mulutnya dan meluber bagai kawah gunung berapi dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun berniat mengangkat tangannya, tapi tangannya sudah tak mampu lagi mengikuti inginnya. dan berakhir dengan helaan nafas berat yang nampak kesal.

"Beri adik anda pelukan tuan. Dia mungkin tak akan mampu menahan rasa sakitnya lebih lama lagi." Ucap salah satu petugas dengan wajah bersalahnya. Dirinyapun frustasi tidak bisa menolong satu orang yang berada didalam mobil tersebut. Sedang perjalanan ke rumah sakit terdekat memerlukan waktu lebih dari 15 menit lagi.

"Apa yang anda katakan. Adik saya orang yang sangat kuat. Anda..." Donghae mencelos saat didapatinya sang adik tengah menangis tanpa memperdengarkan suaranya.

Segera dipeluknya tubuh penuh darah sang adik. Tubuh adiknya itu begitu dingin dengan nafas yang semakin pelan tanpa _rhythm._ "Kyu... Hyung mohon bertahanlah demi hyung... Hyung mohon kyu... Hyung mohon..." Pinta donghae sambil terus menangis.

"Mian..." Bisik kyuhyun tepat didekat telinga sang kakak. "Mian... Mian..." Kata itu terus dibisikkan kyuhyun bagai sebuah mantera untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus menghujam dadanya. "Hyung, aku ngantuk." Bisik kyuhyun lagi dengan suara payahnya.

Bisikan kyuhyun makin lemah, menghilang dan tak terdengar sama sekali. Bahkan deruan nafasnya saja sama sekali tak terdengar oleh donghae. "Kyu... Saeng..." Bisiknya ditelinga kyuhyun. "Kau tidur?. Hyung akan membangunkanmu 5 menit lagi. Hyung akan terus memelukmu. Kau kedinginan kan?." Ucap donghae tanpa balas.

Melihat hal itu, para petugas yang tanggap berniat memeriksa keadaan kyuhyun, namun berhasil dihalangi oleh donghae. "Adikku sedang tidur. Aku mohon jangan mengganggunya. Hari ini dia sangat lelah mencari kaset game kesukaannya." Donghae mempererat pelukannya. Dan membuat kedua petugas itu hanya terdiam tak berani melakukan apapun.

 _Senang sekali bisa menggantikanmu hyung. Kau namja kuat dan kau akan mampu melalui segalanya tidak sepertiku yang tak akan bisa apa-apa tanpamu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi pada kita, tapi melihat kau baik-baik saja sungguh sangat membuatku senang._

 _Apa kali ini aku bermimpi lagi. Melihat tubuhku sendiri berlumuran darah benar-benar mengerikan dan menakutkan, tapi itu lebih baik dibanding melihat tubuhmu yang terluka dan matamu yang tak mau terbuka._

 _Well, hyung... Saranghaeyo... Gumawo... Semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya, kau bersedia menjadi hyung ku lagi._ Ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum yang kini tampak dalam sosok transparan didalam mobil tersebut, dan kemudian melebur bagai _golden dust_ dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Kyu..." Gumam donghae pelan.

 **_** ** _Exchange_** **_**

"Aku berhasil menjalankan misi. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa membidik anak sulungnya, tapi aku mendapatkan dan membereskan anak bungsunya cho sshi." Seorang namja berwajah tampan dengan kulit putih bersihnya nampak menghubungi seseorang diseberang _line_ sana. Langkah kakinya yang panjang sama sekali tak berhenti melangkah.

" _Well, aku menganggap misimu selesai dengan benar dan beres. Meski anak bungsu, ini pasti menjadi pelajaran pahit untuk lee jonghyun, ayah mereka. Ketamakan memang membawa bencana. Hahahaha... Uangnya sudah kutransfer melalui bank xxx..._ "

"Gamsahamnida cho sshi..."

" _Senang bekerja sama dengan_ _mu_ _leeteuk sshi... Mungkin lain kali_ _aku_ _akan menggunakan jasa_ _mu_ _lagi_."

"Baiklah... Dengan senang hati, jangan sungkan... Hubungi bos saya saja. Dan saya pasti akan melakukan apapun dengan bayaran yang sepadan." Dan panggilan itu selesai begitu saja.

 **_FIN_**

Ya Tuhan… Ini FF apa…?

Sungguh fuyu minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, jika kelak FF ini terpaksa fuyu upload di FFn….

FF ini terinspirasi dari VCR super show 5. Pada tau kan?. Cuman fuyu ganti dari romance menjadi broship…

Itu loh, yang kyu sama cewek, dikejar-kejar dan... Itulah pokoknya... Wkwkwkwk...

FF ni hanya sekedar FF galau fuyu saat kena insomnia…

Kalau ada yang bersedia review, fuyu sungguh sangat tersanjung dan berterimakasih.

Kalau tidak, fuyu tidak akan tersinggung, Karena fuyu sadar diri sama FF super gak jelas ini.

Gamsahamnida… #bow, ^_^

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, August, 15th, 2015. Pukul 02:54 WIB**


End file.
